characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon
Digimon, short for "Digital Monsters", is an anime series owned by Namco, starting off in 1997 as a series of virtual pets. Seris Dictionary *'DigiDestined: '''Human children selected by benevolent beings to protect the Digital World from evil forces. They do this by partnering up with Digimon and lending them power, allowing them to Digivolve. *'Digi-Egg: 'Eggs formed from the data of a destroyed Digimon, which house the data of the Digimon until it's reconfigured. Once the data is fully reconfigured, the Digimon will hatch from the egg in its lowest and weakest level. *'Digi-Egg (Armor): 'Rare and ancient artifacts that can equip to certain Digimon in a form of Digivolution called Armor Digivolving. *'Digimon: 'Short for "Digital Monster", Digimon are strange creatures from a place called the Digital World, which is made up of computer data. *'Digivice: 'Strange devices that allow a DigiDestined to channel their emotions into data, empowering their Digimon and letting them Digivolve. *'Digivolution: '''The process in which a Digimon downloads data from the environment into its own body, causing it to change forms and gain more power. While this process normally takes years to fully complete for wild Digimon, Digimon who possess human partners can channel their emotions into data and Digivolve at will. However, this mode of Digivolution is temporary, only lasting until the Digimon runs out of energy. Profiles Digimon V-Tamer Digimon Adventure *Agumon (Digivolves into: Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon) *Gabumon (Digivolves into: Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon) *Biyomon (Digivolves into: Birdramon, Garudamon) *Palmon (Digivolves into: Togemon, Lilymon) *Tentomon (Digivolves into: Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon) *Gomamon (Digivolves into: Ikkakumon, Zudomon) *Patamon (Digivolves into: Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon) *Gatomon (Digivolves into: Angewomon, Nefertimon) *Leomon (Digivolves into: SaberLeomon) *Devimon *Etemon (Digivolves into: MetalEtemon) *Myotismon (Digivolves into: VenoMyotismon, MaloMyotismon) *MetalSeadramon *Puppetmon *Machinedramon *Piedmon *Apocalymon *Diaboromon (Digivolves into: Armageddemon) *Omnimon Digimon Adventure 02 * Veemon (Digivolves into: Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, ExVeemon) * Hawkmon (Digivolves into: Halsemon, Shurimon, Aquilamon) * Armadillomon (Digivolves into: Digmon, Submarimon, Ankylomon) * Wormmon (Digivolves into: Stingmon) * Paildramon (Digivolves into: Imperialdramon) * Shakkoumon * Silphymon * Kimeramon * BlackWarGreymon * Arukenimon * Mummymon Digimon Adventure Tri * Meicoomon * Alphamon Digimon Tamers * Guilmon (Digivolves into: Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Megidramon, Gallantmon) * Terriermon (Digivolves into: Gargomon, Rapidmon, MegaGargomon) * Renamon (Digivolves into: Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon) * Impmon (Digivolves into: Beelzemon) * Lopmon (Digivolves into: Antylamon) * D-Reaper Digimon Frontier *Takuya Kanbara (Digivolves into: Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon) *Koji Minamoto (Digivolves into: Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, BeoWolfmon, MagnaGarurumon) *J.P. Shibayama (Digivolves into: Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon) *Tommy Himi (Digivolves into: Kumamon, Korikakumon) *Zoe Orimoto (Digivolves into: Kazemon, Zephyrmon) *Koichi Kimura (Digivolves into Loweemon, JagerLoweemon) *Susanoomon *Grumblemon (Digivolves into: Gigasmon) *Ranamon (Digivolves into: Calmaramon) *Arbormon (Digivolves into: Petaldramon) *Mercurymon (Digivolves into: Sakkakumon, ShadowSeraphimon) *Duskmon (Digivolves into: Velgemon) *Cherubimon *Lucemon (Digivolves into: Lucemon Chaos Mode, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode) Digimon Data Squad *Agumon (Data Squad) (Digivolves into: GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon) *Gaomon (Digivolves into: Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon) *Lalamon (Digivolves into: Sunflowmon, Lilamon, Rosemon) *Falcomon (Digivolves into: Peckmon, Crowmon, Ravemon) *Kamemon (Digivolves into: Gwappamon, Shawjamon, JumboGamemon) *Kudamon (Digivolves into: Reppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurosmon) Digimon Xros Wars *Shoutmon (Digivolves into: OmniShoutmon) Digimon Universe Items Category:Series Category:Anime/Manga Series Category:Namco Category:Series from Japan Category:1990s Category:Digimon Category:Saban Category:Toei Category:Hasbro